Carolina Place Mall
Carolina Place Mall is a shopping mall located in Pineville, North Carolina, a suburb of Charlotte. The 1,200,000-square-foot (110,000 m2)(GLA) mall, in the shape of a curve, is anchored by Belk, JCPenney, Dick's Sporting Goods and Dillard's. The mall is extremely popular in the South Charlotte area, and due to its proximity to South Carolina, it draws shoppers from cities such as Rock Hill, Fort Mill, and Lancaster, South Carolina. History Carolina Place Mall was planned over 30 years before its opening in 1991, as the original location of SouthPark Mall. The Belk and Ivey's families bought the land for $8.5 million, but decided it was too far away from town. Ivey's eventually sold all the land to Belk after SouthPark was built, and in the mid 1980s the planning of Carolina Place, as it is known today, began. The mall opened in 1991 with four anchor stores, Belk, Dillard's (Ivey's had just been bought by Dillard's), JCPenney and Sears. Several years previously, Belk closed its 75+ year-old store in uptown Charlotte, and JCPenney closed its 35-year-old store at Park Road Shopping Center. There were two more anchor pads available, one for Rich's and the other for Miller & Rhoads. However, neither of these stores joined the mall. In 1993, Hecht's opened its doors as the 5th anchor store to the mall, making Carolina Place Mall the only mall in the region with 5 department store anchors at that time. Office Depot opened across the street from the mall in 1995. In 1996, Incredible Universe and Garden Ridge opened outside the mall. In 1997, Incredible Universe closed and Sam’s Club opened in its place. Garden Ridge became At Home in 2014. The mall is managed by Brookfield Properties Retail Group. Barnes & Noble, REI, and Harper's Restaurant joined the mall on its sixth anchor pad in an outdoor portion slated in August 2006. That same year, Hecht's was replaced by Macy's. The second Charlotte area H&M opened its doors to the public on February 27, 2014. Macy's closed in early 2017, following a sale of the store in an effort to improve profitability by reducing its brick-and-mortar footprint. Dick's Sporting Goods opened in its spot in 2019. On October 16, 2017, Dave & Buster's opened in the outdoor area. On October 15, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide. The store closed in January 2019. Anchors Current * JCPenney * Dillard's * Dick's Sporting Goods * Belk Former * Sears * Macy's * Hecht's Gallery Videos File:A Visit to Carolina Place|Mall Tour External Links * Carolina Place Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in North Carolina Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1991 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Former Hecht's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Belk-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:At Home-anchored Properties Category:Sam's Club-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:REI-anchored Properties Category:Former Incredible Universe-anchored Properties Category:McAlister's Deli Locations Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties